Child Development
by Team TwiPotter Girl
Summary: Bella comes back from winter break, starting a new term, new classes. One class includes being a 'mother' during the whole term. Can she handle the stress for 9 weeks? This takes place during Eclipse before newborns
1. Chapter 1

HEY FANFICTIONERS!!!!! Ok 3rd story..... Please enjoy

Summery: Bella comes back from winter break, starting a new term, new classes. One class includes being a 'mother' during the whole term. Can she handle the stress for 9 weeks? What do the Cullens think? What advetures will happen in 9 weeks? This takes place during Eclipse before newborns.

Chapter 1: New Term, New Class

Bpov

January

I sat by in the picture window waiting for Edward and Alice. Today was the first day of the 3rd term and I didn't want to be late for school.. I really shouldn't worry about that though with Edward's crazy driving we will get there with plenty of time to spare.

Winter break had just finished and I had a great time. I spent it at the Cullen's we all had a fantastic time. Plus we got a lot of laughs in too. The funniest was when Emmett tried egg nog....

So here I was waiting sitting on the ledge of the picture window. I was dressed in jeans, a cream colored turtle neck, some cream colored uggs and my winter trench coat. My hair was down and it reached my waist. I was excited to see what Alice said about my outfit, I got dressed by myself. I laughed at that thought. I sounded like a little kid getting dress by herself for the first time.

I looked at the time and realized I had 10 minutes before Edward was due. I picked up my new shoulder bag I had gotten for Christmas and took out my beat up Weathering Heights.

I smiled as I though back to Christmas. I had told the Cullen's it was okay to purchase gift's for me... Its not like they would have listened if I said not to, so it would be a waste of breathe if I did so.

Carlisle and Esme gave me a simple Cullen crest pendant. That had me crying right when I saw it. Esme hugged me and told me I should have gotten it earlier because I have been there daughter since I walked in to there son's life. I fingered the pendant around my neck as I thought about how luck I was to be so loved by such a wonderful family.

Emmett and Rosalie gave me separate gift's Rosalie about 100 dollars to borders which I was very excited to use as soon as possible Rosalie and I had become a lot closer since she told me about her past I gave he space but we still started to bond in the time we would go shopping with Alice. Emmett got me a IPhone 3G and surprisingly I loved it.

My tolerance for receiving gift's has been changing drasticly with in the last year and I had no clue why. Alice said it was because I was just getting used to it.

Jasper and Alice gave separate gift's too Alice gave me my new shoulder bag that I absolutely loved it was very comfortable and didn't stand out, it had a very modern classic print on it. Jasper got me a beautiful personalized leather journal I said Bella in the front in very elegant script, and it had 2 leather straps to tie it with.

Edward gave me one of my new most prized possession. I made me a scrap book full of pictures of us of him of me of our family. I was full of picture and it showed the love between all of us.

Yup I had a very good Winter break. Plus I actually had a fun shopping trip with the girls. Alice let me pick my stuff out but pushed away the thing she didn't like but there wasn't much like that. You could tell she felt proud of herself for teaching me the ways of fashion.

I looked back at the time and realized I had 5 minutes so I looked down at my book and began reading. I was bought out of my reading trance and I heard the purr of Edward's Volvo. I slipped my book back in my bag and slid off of the ledge. I walked to the front door and opened the door.

There was my personal heaven standing in front of me. His eyes burning shimmering gold. My knees wobbled, but before I fell he toke me around my waist and chuckled.

I huffed and locked the door, with Edward's arm still around my waist.

"Good morning, love" Edward said with his lips against the top of my head

"Mmm Good morning" I said while yawning

He kept a firm grip on my waist so I wouldn't fall on the ice. I slid in the passenger seat and a black spiky haired head popped in between the seats

"Hi Bella" Alice said perky as usual

"Hey Ali" I said as Edward slid in to the drivers side

"I love your outfit today is very you but very nice" Alice said

I smiled "Thanks"

We drove in silence apart from the radio on a channel playing Lady Gaga at the moment. I giggled as heard Alice humming along with it.

We of course got to school with 20 minutes before class starts. I climbed out of the car but clinged to the sides till Edward came and human speed to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist like earlier.

We walked over to the table where they were passing out schedules. When I got up to the front of the line I told the student who was passing schedules out my name. He looked though his pile and passed me my schedule.

Alice and Edward came over to me. Alice look smug and excited, Edward looked frustrated which meant Alice was hiding something. We compared schedules

Isabella Swan-

1st hour- American Lit. rm 309

2nd hour- Chemistry rm 210

3rd hour- Prob. & Stats. Rm 203

Lunch

4th hour- Child Development rm. 101

Edward Cullen

1st hour- Civics rm 106

2nd hour- Chemistry rm 210

3rd hour- Calculus rm 206

Lunch

4th hour- P.E

Alice Cullen-

1st hour- American Lit. rm 309

2nd hour- Textures rm 103

3rd hour- Prob. & Stats. rm 203

Lunch

4th hour- TA 104

I was surprised to see I only had one class with Edward. I was very glad that I had Alice In 2 classes. I was looking forward to today. I wondered what Child Devlopment was like... well I guess I will just have to wait and see.

E/N PLEASE REVEIW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Syllabus

Bpov

I stepped in to the lunch room with Alice and went to the lunch line. I had just gotten out of probability and statistics and was thankful I had Alice in the class or I would never survive.

I soon felt 2 cold arms wrap around my torso and cold lips by my ear.

"How are you" Edward whispered in my ear

I smiled

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Better now that you are in my arms" he said

I giggle

We got my lunch and went and joined the table with Alice, Angela and the rest of the crew who pretty much ignored Alice and Edward.

* * *

Lunch passed with out any large incident. Of course Mike did the always and tried to flirt with me. And we all exchanged classes. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, and Angela all had Child Development for 4th hour.

Apparently there is a new teacher teaching this class. That's why Mike joined. He was talking Tyler and Eric into joining. Ben joined so he could be with Angela but he didn't want to do it now. But Angela said he couldn't drop it now.

"Hey Bella wanna walk to class with me?" Angela asked

"Sure" I said

The bell rang for the end of lunch. Edward gave me a kiss and said a quick good bye. Alice had a huge smile when she hugged me.

We walk to class laughing at some of the things Ben was saying. He kept grumbling about how unfair it was that he had to do this class.

I got through the door and was greeted by a woman who looked in her 30s she had brown hair up in a high pony tail

"Hello I'm Ms. Donnelly. You are?" She said with a smile and reached her hand out

"Hi I'm Bella Swan" I said taking her hand firmly and shaking it.

"Its very nice to meet you Bella I hope you will enjoy my class" She said releasing my hand and smiled I stepped to the side and went to the table by the window. Angela and Ben joined me after meeting Ms Donnelly.

"Shes nice. I hope she can handle some of the boys here." Angela said

We waited as she greeted everyone. The bell rang as the last kid sat down. She went to her desk picked up some papers and started to pass them out.

The top said **SYLLABUS **

I skimmed through it

"Okay so I'll go over this and then I will answer any questions you have about _this class_" She stressed the 'this class' while looking right at Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Angela and I giggled yup she would be perfect.

"Okay everyone read over it then I will explain the syllabus and what this class entails" She said

I looked down and read the syllabus

**SYLLABUS**

**Objectives:**

1. Describe and critique key theoretical perspectives on child development

2. Describe, compare, and contrast key changes in the physical, cognitive, and socioemotional

characteristics across childhood

3. Describe and discuss strengths and weaknesses of research methodologies typically used in the

study of child development

4. Relate our discussions of child development to your own experiences

**Grading scale:**

A = 100-90

B = 89-80

C = 79-70

D = 69-60

F = 59-less

Class Chapter Overveiw:

January

Introductions, Overview of Syllabus,

Chapter 1 History of Childhood

Chapter 2 Prenatal Development

Chapter 3 Birth

Chapter 4 Nature of Human Development

Chapter 5 Theories of Child Development

February

Test Chapters 1-5

Chapter 8 Physical Development in Infancy

Chapter 9 Cognitive Development in Infancy

Chapter 10 Socioemotional Development in Infancy

Test: Chapters 8-10

Chapter 11 Physical Development in Early Childhood

Chapter 12 Cognitive Development in Early Childhood

Chapter 13 Socioemotional Development in Early Childhood

March

Test: Chapters 11-13

Chapter 14 Physical Development in Middle and Late Childhood

Chapter 15 Cognitive Development in Middle and Late Childhood

Chapter 16 Socioemotional Development in Middle and Late Childhood

Chapter 17 Overview of Adolescence

Test: Chapters 14-17

Final

There was more about a simulation throughout the class, I got scared so would we have a baby simulator doll? As soon as I thought about this Ms Donnelly pulled out a realistic looking baby doll held it up and said:

"You all are going to be parents"

E/N: Good? Bad? Should I quit???


End file.
